Generally, theater and auditorium venue lighting systems use lighting mounted on floors, seating and/or walls to guide patrons and provide a pleasing aesthetic while reducing the effect of said lighting on any events at the venue. However, these venue lighting systems are often exposed to difficult environmental factors such as beverage spills and cleaning agents. A number of lighting systems are known including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,554,446, 6,283,612, 6,145,996, 6,116,748, 6,582,100, 6,386,733, and 5,954,425. However, these lighting systems generally do not provide for, inter alia, adequate resistance to the environmental factors, simplified replacement of individual lights or sets of lights, or flexible options for mounting the lighting systems on various venue surfaces.
The present invention provides a flexible surface lighting system for use on various venue surfaces, is more resistant to venue environmental factors, and provides for an easier method of installing/replacing one or more lights.